


Talking about Growing Up!

by pastelcupcake (Aika)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika/pseuds/pastelcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chii tries to distract Taro but fails. They end up falling and teasing each other. And then Chii suddenly asked Taro about grown-up matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking about Growing Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I made a fanfic for ChiiTaro after failing to do a Chiitaro fanart but the ending sucks. Oh never mind that. Just pure fluff for the cutest pair ever!

Chinen starts singing their MNSB’s lyrics in the cutest small voice he could possibly produce from his throat. The other boy sitting opposite him stared at him until the said boy realized it.  
   
“That voice of yours doesn’t get along with the song. It’s too high and the song supposed to sound serious you know.” Ryutaro focused on his textbook than to Chinen who puffed his cheeks.  
   
“I’m practicing my singing.” Chinen retorted.  
   
“Go practice somewhere. *‘Acchi mo, Kocchi mo, Socchi mo, Nicchi mo, Sacchi mo, next will be bulldog’ can’t you see I’m trying to study.” Ryutaro played with words jokingly. Something he must have gotten from those old comedy shows he watched. (*Over there, here, there, and then next will be bulldog)  
   
Chinen stops his singing and moved beside Ryutaro. In his cutest pout he said, “What’s with that yo!” But got ignored “Mou, Ryu-chan sounds like an old man.” His small hand pulled the textbook off the younger’s to get all his attention.  
   
“And Chinen-kun sounds like a mother talking to her babies. Give me that!” Ryutaro tackled Chinen and they end up falling off the couch together with Ryutaro on top of Chinen.  
   
“Did you dislike it?” Chinen asked while trying to keep Ryutaro’s hands away from the textbook. But Ryutaro won and pinned Chinen’s hands steady on the floor before those small hands starts tickling him.  
   
“Why do you ask? I don’t mind if it is Chinen-kun.” Ryutaro roll over beside Chinen, quite exhausted from their little fun. But actually he is trying to hide the blush that crept up to his ears. Somehow he felt Chinen’s spirits rising up again.  
   
“Then…” Now he’s beneath Chinen’s shadow, in between his arms, and his face is just a few centimeters away from Chinen. The blushed face is now exposed and he felt it went warmer and warmer. “Then Ryu-chan won’t mind having me as a wife, ne?” He continued.


End file.
